Lapis Diamond
Lapis Diamond is a female Android from an alternate universe and a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Blue hair, purple jacket, black skirt and high heels. Personality Confident, sarcastic, humor, adventurous, and tomboyish. Biography Early Life Born in an alternate universe, Lapis was a human girl until she gets kidnapped by a mad scientist and turned into an Android. Later, she awoke from her pod and took her first step. The scientist use a remote-like device to control Lapis' body movements and forcing her to do certain commands like kneel and to obey. Afterward, Lapis manage to smash the remote control and the entire laboratory, destroying all the machines, and killing the scientist in the process while Lapis escapes, regaining her freedom. Becoming a member of the Time Patrol At some point in her life, Lapis meet the Supreme Kai of Time and was invited to join the Time Patrol and gladly accepts. When she arrived in Toki Toki City, Lapis had her own house and began training with Trunks. Parallel Quests Once her training is complete, Lapis traveled to many Parallel Quests and has teamed up with Goku and the Z-Fighters to fight many of their past foes like Frieza, Cell, Buu, and even the evil demon duo, Towa and Mira. Having a Mentor Lapis needed a mentor and it was Android 18, who showed the blue-haired Android how to learn the Sadistic Dance and the Power Blitz. Dancing on Beehay Lapis went with Puddey to the asteroid, Beehay when Goku, Pan, and Trunks first meet the Para Para Brothers during episode 10 of Dragon Ball GT, "Dance and Attack" as the Supreme Kai of Time wants her to learn how to dance their unique form of mind control dancing, the Para Para Boogie as Lapis manage to master this dancing technique until she collapsed from exhaustion. The Battle with a fusion While Lapis is on Namek after competing a Parallel Quest, Towa arrives and uses her powers to create Gulonpara, a fusion between Guldo and Bon Para. At first, Lapis was winning a bit despite Gulonpara keeps using all of his breath during the Time Freeze technique, but she ends getting paralyzed by Gulonpara's ultimate technique, Make a Big Smile Special. However, Lapis ends up being saved by Trunks as they battle and defeat Gulonpara as he splits into Guldo and Bon Para, who are back in their separate and respectful forms as Lapis and Trunks return to Toki Toki City with the two aliens. Likes *Training *Having fun *Saving the day *Fighting bad guys *Shopping *Android 18 as her mentor Dislikes *Towa causing mischief *Gulonpara *Being tied up *Collapse from exhaustion Powers Special Abilities *Flight *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed Techniques *Dancing Parapara *Telekinesis *Ki Blast *Energy Attack *Full Nelson *Pressure Point Attack *Energy Shield Strengths and Weaknesses Lapis is about strong as Android 18. Her weakness is underestimating her opponents. Quotes Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Time Patrol Category:Alternate Universe Category:35Baragon Category:Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Original Characters Category:New Characters Category:New Androids Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Characters who use Dancing Parapara